<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Four-Sided Box With No Corners (discontinued) by Gwennavierre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131462">The Four-Sided Box With No Corners (discontinued)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennavierre/pseuds/Gwennavierre'>Gwennavierre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwennavierre/pseuds/Gwennavierre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: I started writing this before sorting out story ideas in my head. It will not be continuing here but I will be pulling it apart for future fics. Sorry for any disappointment. &lt;3<br/>______________________</p><p>Post NYC special.</p><p>Ladybug starts to realize she can't do this alone. She was supposed to have more time before becoming the Guardian, but her mistake had messed that up. Could her partner help with this burden? Would it be fair to even ask him?</p><p>Chat Noir wanted to help Ladybug in any way he could, but isn't sure if she will let him. </p><p>Marinette and Adrien both notice the other pulling inward and look for ways to help each other... as good friends should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my second fic for this fandom, and first multi chapter one.<br/>IMPORTANT: The rating will very likely change in future chapters. This one isn't a T, but I know it will be at least that later on, so I didn't want to give it a G rating. </p><p>Tags and warnings will change as things come up. </p><p>This story will have all sides of the love square in it, since I am a fan of them all. </p><p>I do not have a beta, but if you think I should have one please let me know! Constructive criticism is fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was tired. Actually, that was a gross understatement... Marinette was exhausted, physically and emotionally. When she fell into her own bed for the first time in a week, she was out before her head hit the pillow.  </p><p>The class trip to New York City had been a rollercoaster of stress and excitement for her right from the start, and even though things managed to calm down for the remaining days, she couldn’t shake the images from her head of the things that had transpired. Chat Noir showing up in the same state, city, building, AND room she happened to be in after promising her he’d stay in Paris and alert her if anything happened...  </p><p>His face as she told him she couldn’t trust him anymore, his hands as they faltered and dropped his baton, the villain throwing him with an activated cataclysm towards her, and Uncanny Valley protecting her at the last moment and taking the full blow of the destructive power of Chat’s hand. She remembered the feeling of utter dread that filled her soul as Majestia cradled her daughter and sobbed, and the look on Chat Noir’s face, knowing his power caused such heartache.  </p><p>The events had played over and over in her head, Chat’s voice sounding so broken as he gave up Plagg and his miraculous. Gave up being Chat Noir. Gave up... her. She had battled with her guilt at her part of things and wanted desperately to see Chat again, find a way for both of them to trust each other again. They had both made mistakes, but while he was always there to remind her everything would be okay, she had taken a bit longer to reach that point for him.  </p><p>Thankfully Tiki had been able to help her keep her thoughts from spiraling too much, during the few times she was able to safely come out of her hiding places. Marinette hadn’t realized how much harder it would be hiding a kwami with roommates... but they gotten through the week with only one close call (Tiki barely managed to phase through Chloe’s bed as the blonde charged into the room earlier than expected. She HAD noticed the Oreo crumbs Tiki left, and Tiki felt bad that Marinette took the blame... macarons were sooo much neater to eat, but Americans did have some interesting snacks...). </p><p>Now, with a full day and a half of time to catch up on rest and get rid of jet lag before school resumed, Marinette snored gracelessly into her pillow, occasionally startled awake again by her dreams and memories. Chat Noir leaving her was somehow scarier to her than seeing Uncanny Valley laying lifeless on the roof, but Marinette realized that was because she knew the miraculous ladybugs would fix everything and bring her back. She didn’t have any magic charm to bring Chat back, had Uncanny not been able to find him. He would have been lost to her forever... thinking she didn’t trust him or care- </p><p>“CHAT WAIT!” Marinette sat up, her arm reaching out in the dark, her brain slowly focusing on reality. Tiki flew up to her face in concern. “Marinette, it was just a dream. You’re home now. You still have your Chat Noir, remember?” Marinette nodded slowly, her arm still stretched out before her. Apparently being back in her own bed wasn’t getting rid of the dreams. She thanked whatever power there was that kept her from shouting in her sleep in a room with three other teen girls, at least. That would have been a difficult one to explain away.  </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>After several more hours of fitful sleep, Marinette decided she was ready to get up and face the... afternoon. She knew her parents would want to talk more with her. They had hugged and talked for a bit when she got off the bus, but after the long plane and bus ride, she didn’t have enough in her to give them the details they obviously wanted to hear.  </p><p> </p><p>Yawning as the made her way down the stairs after making herself somewhat presentable, she greeted her mom with a tight hug and poured herself some coffee. Her mother raised an eyebrow and smirked at the young woman. “I never thought I’d see the day when you’d choose coffee over hot cocoa, dear. What else changed while you were in the United States?” the teasing in her voice was not lost on Marinette, who immediately dumped a bunch of sugar into the dark liquid. “I still prefer sweet drinks, maman, I just really need the caffeine today.” She stirred her drink, tasting it before grimacing and adding more sugar. Cocoa was really much better on the tastebuds... </p><p>After catching her mother up on things she hadn’t told her on phone calls, Marinette went down and met up with her dad for a bit as well, even offering to help him in the bakery. He declined with a smile, telling her not to worry and to go get some more rest.  </p><p>Rest... Marinette realized she wouldn’t be able to sleep much. She honestly wanted to see how Chat Noir was doing... make sure things were still okay between them. She voiced her thoughts to Tiki who blinked slowly up at her. “You CAN transform and call him, you know. Leave a message or something. Maybe get him his own little kitty toy.. Or a ladybug toy if they have any!” Marinette really liked that idea, and made a mental note to check the website and order one for him. Did they have a ladybug...? </p><p> </p><p>She transformed once back in her room and pulled out her yoyo. It wasn’t likely he’d answer, but she still felt nervous. Even leaving him a short message made her feel anxious... why though? Wouldn’t he be happy to hear from her, to know she was back? Nodding her head firmly, she opened the yoyo and called. It was midafternoon and there were no akuma attacks or anything going on, of course he wasn’t going to ans- </p><p>“LADYBUG?! Are you back? Where are you? Can I see you?” </p><p>Of course, Marinette HAS been wrong before.. </p><p>“Chat, hi! Um.. Yeah, I’m back. I’m at home. Uh.. I Would like to see you, yes. Is.. Is that okay?” </p><p>“Of COURSE it’s okay, Buggaboo! Didn’t I already ask if I could see you? Oh.. Um, ignore the rhyme. I swear that was unintentional!” </p><p>She could hear the smile in his voice when he responded and her anxiety lessened considerably.  </p><p>Barely holding back a laugh she answered “Well, you’ve always been so unconventional.” </p><p>“My lady... if rhyming is your thing instead of punning, into my arms you may come running!” </p><p>“Ugh. No, Chat. Bad kitty. Puns are bad enough. Where do you want to meet?” </p><p> </p><p>They both laughed and set up a place to meet and Marinette detransformed to go grab a few pastries from the bakery before telling her parents she was going to nap for a few hours. </p><p> ------</p><p>A few minutes later, Ladybug landed on the roof where Chat was waiting for her. He turned to face her with a large grin on his face, clearly thrilled to see her again. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, spin her around a few times in a warm hug, and tell her how much he missed her, loved her, and how sorry he was about his mistakes, but he stayed where he was.  </p><p>“Hey Buggaboo.” </p><p>“Hey Kitty.” </p><p>They stared at each other for a few moments, neither sure what to do or say... they hadn’t really had a chance to talk before he left NYC, and Uncanny Valley had been with them.  </p><p>“I’m sorry I said I couldn’t trust you!” “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you I had to leave Paris!” </p><p>They had spoken at the same moment, but thankfully both were able to hear the other’s apology.  </p><p>Ladybug made the first move towards Chat, who opened his arms wide as she went in for a bone crushing hug. He smelled something sweet around her but couldn’t quite place it. </p><p>“I do trust you, Chaton. More than anyone. I trust you with my life and I always will. I’m sorry I got so upset with you.” Chat tried speak, probably to argue with her, but her fingers on his lips shushed him. “I mean it, Chat. You made a mistake, and instead of waiting until you had a chance to explain anything to me, I treated you so horribly. You didn’t deserve those words from my mouth. I was mad, yes, but saying I couldn’t trust you... that was all anger, and not true. And I know... I know how much it hurt you.  </p><p>I’ve made mistakes too. Our first akuma battle, I was ready to give up. I actually tried giving my miraculous to someone else who I thought would make a better Ladybug than me! And you... who I had crashed into not long prior, who watched me fumble around like a... like a madly clumsy person... you told me you believed in me. You gave me courage when I had none and believed in me when the city was sure I had failed them.” </p><p>Chat had stopped trying to talk through her fingers by now, instead listening to her voice with his eyes wide and soft, remembering back to that day. His eyes were drawn to her throat as Ladybug swallowed thickly and continued talking. </p><p>“When I... When I forgot to transform before getting the dragon miraculous from Master Fu...” </p><p>Chat met her eyes again, her hand fell from his lips and he reached for it with his own before it dropped to her side. He squeezed it reassuringly. Ladybug continued. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I.. I know it was my fault, everything that happened. But then y-” </p><p>“Ladybug, you can NOT keep beating yourself up for what happened! It was a mistake, and even Fu wasn’t upset with you! He made it very clear you are the BEST miraculous wielder he’s ever met, and I know he was right!” </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug smiled warmly at his indignation.  </p><p>“What I was TRYING to say before being interrupted....”   Chat had the decency to look mildly embarrassed, reaching back with his free hand to rub the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. </p><p>“Was that you saw what my mistake had caused, you knew how terrible the outcome could be, WOULD be... all of the temporary holders exposed... it was no small mistake on my part. And yet, you were there for me. You didn’t abandon me to deal with the consequences on my own, even though you truthfully had every right to. You gave me a much needed pep talk, hugged me, helped me fight, unified two miraculouses for the first time and helped us win what was probably the hardest battle we’ve ever fought.” </p><p>Chat couldn’t help the blush that was creeping onto his face. He wasn’t used to praise like this, especially coming from Ladybug. </p><p>“Kitty, when I say that I can’t be Ladybug without you, I mean it. From the bottom of my heart. I wouldn’t have lasted two days without you. I wouldn’t have been able to handle losing Master Fu without you. I am, quite simply, not Ladybug without you as my Chat Noir. And I shouldn’t have taken so long to make that clear to you. I never want you to feel scared to tell me something, to worry that I would be disappointed in you.”  </p><p>Finally, she looked as if she was done talking, stepping back from Chat but keeping her hand in his. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, and Ladybug was sure she had overdone it, or somehow managed to make him feel bad about something again. Before she could voice her concern to him he spoke.  </p><p>“Ladybug, I... Thank you for saying all of that about me. It’s not easy for me to believe, but I know you wouldn’t lie to me. I may not agree with you. I think you’d still be an amazing Ladybug even without me, or with a different Chat Noir, but I am THRILLED you don’t think that way, because being Chat Noir is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Even with the akuma fights and being flung across Paris on a regular basis... I can’t think of anything I would want more than to be your Chat Noir, my lady. When I... tried to give you the miraculous back in New York, it.. It was the second worst moment of my life.” </p><p>Ladybug wondered quietly what the worst moment was as he continued. </p><p>“Thank you for believing in ME this time, Ladybug. For sending Uncanny to find me. For saying you needed me. She... she played a recording of you saying that you didn’t think you could be Ladybug... without.. without me. That was what made me decide to come back.” </p><p>Ladybug hadn’t known that part, but was thankful Uncanny Valley seemed to know exactly what Chat needed to hear. She smiled at him. “It’s true, Chaton. As annoying as your puns can be, I know I couldn’t do this without you.” </p><p>“Aww c’mon, Bug. You looooove my puns!” </p><p>She rolled her eyes at him. “No. In fact, since you didn’t pun tonight, you get a reward!” </p><p> </p><p>Chat’s eyes opened wide. Reward? What kind of reward would she give him? Certainly not a kiss.... unless...? </p><p>He heard a crinkly sound and looked down to her hip where she was untying a white paper bag. How had he not noticed that earlier? Well, it was apparently the cause of the sweet smell he had picked up on earlier. His mouth started watering as she opened the bag and presented it to him. It was full of baked goods and the bag had a familiar logo printed on it.  </p><p>He tippy tapped his cat like toes on the roof and grinned “Are these all for me??” He couldn’t hide his joy and she giggled at his enthusiasm. “Yes, Kitty. Now, I need to go back and rest some m-.” A yawn chose that moment to interrupt her, proving her point quite well. She stepped forward to give the croissant-munching cat another quick hug before pulling her yoyo and readying it for departure.  </p><p>“Fank you, ma lady! Theep well!” he called through a full mouth.  </p><p>Ladybug laughed. “Bug out!”  </p><p>----------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>Evening came as it tends to do towards the end of each day. Marinette had snuggled back up in bed with Tiki and slept without any interruptions for several hours. The bed wasn’t what made her feel home after all. It was Chat. Her annoying, pun loving partner who believed in her and knew her better than even Alya did, without knowing so much as her name.  </p><p> </p><p>Not far away, in a much larger bedroom, Adrien paced in front of his couch while an amused cat kwami watched from a cushion, savoring a cheese danish from the white paper bag next to him.  </p><p>“You know you’re going to wear a path into your floor if you keep doing that, right?” </p><p>Adrien didn’t answer, but his steps faltered a bit before continuing a few inches away from his earlier path. Just in case Plagg was right.  </p><p>“I’m just.... clearing my head a bit. I hadn’t seen or talked to her since.. since all that stuff happened in New York, and I was so worried about what she would say. What I would say. And.. it went so much better than I could have expected. Right?” He slowed his pacing and looked at Plagg with wide, pleading eyes.  </p><p>“Are you asking me to confirm what you already think you know or do you want my actual opinion on the exchange?” </p><p>The pacing stopped. “Wait... did you notice something I missed? Was Ladybug actually upset with me after all?” Fear started to worm its way into his heart.. What did Plagg notice that he didn’t? </p><p>But Plagg just shook his head and laughed. “I’m messing with you, kid. You need to stop second guessing yourself. You say it went well. You got some good food from our favorite bakery, a hug or two from your lady love, and a confirmation from said lady that without you she couldn’t even BE Ladybug. What more do you want? Just be happy! You’ve been stressing about seeing her again all week. I, for one, could use a break from the constant worrying.” </p><p>He looked up at Adrien and his eyes softened. “You could too, kid. You need some rest. Ladybug is back. She seems to have missed you as much as you missed her.” </p><p>“You think so?” Adrien couldn’t help the way his eyes started shining.  </p><p>“Ugh. Forget I said that.” </p><p>Laughing at his grumpy kwami, Adrien made his way over to his bed. Curling up under the blankets, he pushed the button to turn off the lights and smiled into the darkening room. His lady was back, and she had missed him! He knew she was in love with someone else and he had been working on moving on from her to the best of his ability, but for now, he just wanted to feel happy at that thought. He fell asleep with a content smile on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Everyday Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kwamis, baked goods, Adrienette, and text messages.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has some curse words in it. </p>
<p>Updates will happen as I have time and energy to write. Hopefully fairly frequently. I have the story pretty well thought out in my head, and typing it brings more details out. </p>
<p>Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Miracle Box sat in its hiding spot surrounded by a sizable collection of handmade items. Some of the hats and plushies Marinette had created had made their way into the box, as some of the kwamis fell in love with the soft fabrics and bright colors immediately. She had been more than happy to let them pick out a few things to add to their stash of “outside items”. She had even started making a few tiny outfits for them from scrap fabric and Kaalki in particular was beyond thrilled to have a budding designer as their new Guardian. Mullo was happy snuggling against a little brown and white hamster plushie with button eyes. Wayzz adored his little cushion bed their Master had made just for him. She had bought a Hawaiian shirt that closely resembled the one Master Fu had worn so often to use for it and Wayzz had teared up when seeing it for the first time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Longg and Sass were currently zooming around in Marinette’s room, happy to be free after their Master had been gone for a week. She had been sure to let them out 1 or 2 at a time for some freedom as often as she could. If they were in the mood to chat, she would take any knowledge they could give her. She had a notebook for each kwami and would add to them every time she talked with them. Marinette loved getting to know their likes and dislikes, stories from past holders, how they spent their time inside the Miracle Box, and how well they each got along with the others. In turn, they loved hearing about her life while nibbling on baked goods. While Master Fu was undoubtedly missed, most of the kwamis had to admit that Marinette was proving to be a very caring and attentive Guardian. A couple of them were taking a bit longer to warm up, but Marinette was definitely not a quitter. </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p>Master Dupain-Cheng woke up from yet another short nap feeling more or less the same as before she had taken it. Welp. She could still blame it on jet lag and the excitement from New York... right? </p>
<p>Tikki was chasing Sass around the mannequin and Longg was quietly flipping through the pages of the sketchbook on the computer desk. Marinette had to admit... having more kwamis around certainly made things lively in her attic room.  She smiled as Sass came to a sudden stop, Tikki bumping into him. He was admiring the partially formed dress hanging off the mannequin and Tikki took the opportunity to gush (again) about how talented her holder was.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bright tone came from near her pillow, pulling her attention away from the kwamis. Grabbing her phone, she checked the time. Almost noon... she’d been napping on and off throughout the night and morning with a trip or two to the kitchen for nourishment. Her parents had warned her about jet lag, but they didn’t know she was having trouble sleeping on top of it. Her phone made another tone. Oh right. Someone had messaged her. She managed to focus her eyes on the screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: Hey girl. You awake? </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: You’d better be ‘cause we’re coming over!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grinning despite her tiredness, Marinette quickly texted back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: Yes, I’m awake. Kinda. And do you miss me already?? We had like.. A while week as roommates and I assumed you’d want a break from me by now lol! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: Welllllll..... now don’t freak out..... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh no. That was a bad sign.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: What? What did you do?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: So... Nino was texting Adrien this morning about possible meeting up... and I miiiiiight have told him to suggest stopping by the bakery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: WHAT?  ALYAAAAA I’m a mess! He can’t see me NOW!! Ugh. I need to shower! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette could hear Alya’s laughter in her head. Telepathic connection, probably.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: Then go take one! You have 20 minutes. Adrien missed us. Especially you. 😉  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: He said that??/ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: Well, it’s obvious isn’t it?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: -_- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: Seriously. You saw his face before he left. He wanted to stay with you, as I’ve told you over and over. And don’t forget how soft his face got every time he looked at you running into glass doors like a confused bug... xD </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: I hate you. I loathe you and despise you. You are my worst enemy. &lt;3 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>BFF Alya &lt;3: Love you too, babe. Now go shower! 17 minutes left! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>About 11 minutes later, a freshly washed and (mostly) dried Marinette ran a brush through her hair and pulled it into pigtails.  She threw dark blue jeans and a pale pink tank top. Nothing special, but it did show off her toned arms. A smirk grew on her lips. Being Ladybug certainly had its perks. Swinging from buildings, carrying innocent bystanders to safety... it was a decent work out if you ignored the whole “evil butterfly villainy” behind it all.  </p>
<p>After asking the kwamis (besides Tikki) to go back into the Miracle Box, Marinette made her way down to the bakery. Her mom was behind the counter helping the few customers in the shop and she could hear her dad humming away in the kitchen. She smiled brightly as she watched her mom work, looking around at the bakery she had grown up in and around. Her life may be hectic with being Ladybug and the Guardian, but she knew she was lucky. Her parents were amazing. They supported her in her passion for designing even though she knew they secretly hoped she’d want to take over the bakery someday. Her home was warm and inviting and smelled of freshly baked bread nearly 24/7. She had good friends who were coming to get some food and visi- THEY'RE HERE!  </p>
<p>Marinette’s thoughts screeched as she saw the trio walking up to the door. Should she greet them here? Wait in her room? Why hadn’t she figured this out earlier? Would her mom notice Adrien was here? Of course she would. Would she tease her only daughter? Mercilessly. Oh gosh... this.. What to do, what to do?? </p>
<p>She had spun in circles a couple of times before hearing the telltale chime of the brass bells being disturbed by the opening door. She finished the current spin in order to face the door and the newcomers. Alya had a knowing grin on her face. Nino just looked happy to be there and seemed mesmerized by the delicious smells surrounding him. Adrien looked... worried? His eyes met hers and she tried to smile warmly at him. She was pretty sure it looked like a grimace, but he either didn’t notice or was too polite to comment on it. The worried look melted away and was replaced with that soft look Alya had mentioned earlier and a smile so bright Marinette felt she would get a sunburn if he didn’t stop soon.  </p>
<p>Before Alya could even say anything, Adrien gently pushed past her and threw his arms over Marinette’s shoulders.  </p>
<p>“Marinette! It’s so good to see you again! I know I had to leave early from the trip, but I am so glad I got to go, even for a short time, and it was all thanks to you!” </p>
<p>Marinette tried to stutter out a response to that, but decided instead to hug him back and nod her head into his chest. After a few moments, she was able to get out a “You too” before he pulled away. His hands stopped on her shoulders and he smiled warmly at her. She was sure he could see her cheeks redden under his gaze and a quick glance past him proved Alya was enjoying this way too much.  </p>
<p>“I.. Really missed you, Marinette. I mean, I missed everyone, and not having school to look forward to every day was... boring. But what you did for me, how you stood up for me to my father... it really means a lot. I didn’t get a lot of time to talk to you about that and when I left, I was... feeling upset about stuff, so... anyway. Thank you. And welcome back.” He took his hands off of her shoulders and Marinette let out the breath she had apparently been holding.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I.. I missed too you! I mean you too! I wish you could have stayed, but I’m glad you fad fun. HAD. HAD fun while.. While it lasted?” Was she asking a question? Damn it, Marinette, you need to get over this.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling still, Adrien pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her. Her first thought was that he was giving her a Miraculous Box, about to ask for help on a mission. The small wooden box wasn’t nearly as intricate and was made of a lighter color of wood, and she laughed at her brain for being so weird. She reached out and he placed it gently into her palm. </p>
<p>“What’s this? You didn’t have to gettee manything. Get me. Anything.” Her blush deepened, both at the thought that he wanted to give her a gift and at the trouble she was having speaking to him. He didn’t seem bothered by it, though. In fact, his eyes got softer somehow. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing big. Just... you always look after everyone and you’ve gone above and beyond to..  be a good friend and a caring person. I said it before, but I wanted you to have a reminder that... you’re our Everyday Ladybug, Marinette.” He looked down at his feet, almost shyly. Marinette stood with her mouth open for a moment before lifting the lid of the small box.  </p>
<p>Inside was a silver chain with a delicate ladybug pendant made from what looked to be.. garnet? Ruby maybe? Some tiny clear stones made up the head and legs. She picked it up from the box with a look of awe on her face, turning the sparkling beetle in her fingers. ‘Everyday Ladybug’ had been engraved in a beautiful yet miniscule script on the back. Marinette looked back up to Adrien, biting her lower lip and trying really hard to ignore the stinging in her eyes.  </p>
<p>She didn’t think he thought so highly of her, especially with how odd she was around him. Granted, Alya had a point... he HAD seemed pretty amused with the automatic doors hating her in the United States... but still... To give her something that was obviously worth more than what she’d normally spend on a necklace for herself... and how tightly he had held her during the hug... Marinette didn’t want to let hope climb too high again, but right now it was hard to smack it down. </p>
<p>Adrien looked at her, his smile smaller but still every bit as genuine. “Well? Do you like it? You can be honest, if you don’t. I know you like pink, and I thought of getting a pink one instead, but it didn’t really look as much like a ladybug, but now that I think of it, you don’t really seem to talk much about Ladybug so maybe you don’t like it? If not, it’s okay! I can take it back and get you something you do like, or...” he noticed Marinette chuckling softly and her eyes shining and snapped his mouth shut.  </p>
<p>“I love it, Adrien. Th- thank you so much! Um...” she looked at the necklace in her hand and back to him. “Would you mind, uh... putting it on for me?” Her hand managed not to shake too much as she handed him the chain and turn around. She pulled her hair up from around the back of her neck and Adrien carefully brought the chain around her, clasping it. She dropped her hair back down and turned around, looking at the shiny ladybug resting just above the scoop of her tank top. </p>
<p>“It suits you, Mari.”  </p>
<p>‘If only you knew....’ she thought to herself. Then realized Adrien had been looking at the necklace, which means he was looking at her chest, and she barely managed to squeak out a “thanks!” before spinning around towards the counter where her mom had been standing the entire time. Sabine’s face was a mixture of adoring and smirking and Marinette wanted to get out of her range as soon as possible before her last customer was done, before she could start embarrassing her in front of Adrien! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, you guys, let’s go upstairs!” She grabbed Adrien’s hand and pulled him towards the back of the bakery where the apartment was. Alya and Nino had already grabbed some goodies (Sabine refused to let them pay and filled a bag with their known favorites with a knowing smile).  </p>
<p>------ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trip to her bedroom had been quiet save for Alya’s less than subtle snickering. Marinette wasn’t sure if she should strangle her best friend later or kiss her. Did she know Adrien was going to give her a present? And such a nice one at that?? Marinette had felt a twinge of guilt in accepting it, but there was no way she would pass up having such a sweet reminder that he had thought of her. “A good friend”, maybe, but was that so bad, really? Letting out a sigh at her inner monologue, she reminded herself that yes, yes it was bad, and why was it bad? She loved him, which meant she should be happy for him as long as he’s happy, right? Ugh. She shook her head to clear it before pushing open the trap door.  </p>
<p>The 4 friends piled into the room and Alya immediately went over to ogle the dress on the mannequin. Nino flopped onto the pink chaise and pulled a pastry from the bag. That got Adrien and Alya’s attention and soon Alya joined Nino and Adrien and Marinette sat on the floor facing them as they ate their treats. Marinette kept glancing down at the ladybug on the silver chain, smiling tenderly at it. This didn’t go unnoticed by Adrien who felt quite proud of himself for picking out something she liked so much! </p>
<p>They spent the next hour or so talking about everything and nothing. Adrien filled them in about his several days basically couped up, since his schedule had been cleared for the New York trip. No friends to hang out with and no school meant he spent most of the time in his room. He had been contacted by Lila, who had obviously found out he was back after only 2 days. He said she pestered him to hang out with her and Marinette scowled at that knowledge while Alya only seemed slightly confused.  </p>
<p>“Aren’t you and Lila friends, Adrien?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Um... not.. Not as such, no. She models with me somethings, but.. she doesn’t respect my boundaries. And she likes to make... Um.. exaggerate things to make herself look better to the other models and photographers.” He glanced over at Marinette who nodded knowingly. He knew Alya didn’t believe Lila was a bad person, and didn’t really have the energy to try and prove everything right at the moment, especially without talking to Marinette about it first. Alya did seem pretty surprised though, even with that small tidbit of information. </p>
<p>“Oh. I didn’t know that. I’m sure she doesn’t mean to be rude. Maybe if you talk to her about your boundaries, she-” </p>
<p>“Alya, I’d rather not talk about this now, but if you actually want more details, text me later. Nino! Did you get that gig you wanted for next week?”  </p>
<p>Marinette was obviously feeling uncomfortable with the topic of Lila and Adrien didn’t want that. He could see her tension melt a bit as he changed directions. He had already made mistakes concerning the liar and Marinette. Taking the high road... not rocking the boat... fear of punishment... Marinette was only trying to keep others from falling prey to the lies. He had to do his part too, no matter how hard it might be. He really hoped Alya would take him up on his offer.  </p>
<p>------- </p>
<p>After her friends left, late afternoon, Marinette let out a happy sigh. She excitedly showed Tikki the necklace. The kwami’s eyes widened at the beautiful ladybug pendant before a distinct smirk crossed her face.  </p>
<p>“What’s with that look?” </p>
<p>“What look?” </p>
<p>“That smirk, Tikki! Why are you smirking at the necklace?” </p>
<p>“I’m NOT smirking! I’m smiling! I’m happy for you. I can tell you’re excited that Adrien gave you such a nice present!” Tikki fluttered her eyes a bit, a much more innocent smile showing now.  </p>
<p>Marinette narrowed her eyes, but knew that whatever the kwami had been thinking about was going to remain a secret for now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She decided to let all the kwamis out for the rest of the evening. After putting on the Miraculouses to free them, she placed the jewelry in a separate box under her desk. She didn’t really want to explain why she was wearing glasses and a bunch of random trinkets, and since she wasn’t using any of the kwamis for their powers, she didn’t need to keep everything on. Only her earrings. Earrings? </p>
<p>“Tikki! What if Adrien had given me a pair of earrings??” </p>
<p>Tikki laughed at her holder’s horrified expression.  </p>
<p>“Then you would have had to make up some excuse about how yours are a family heirloom or something that you don’t feel comfortable taking off. Ever. Orr..... you could always find someone ELSE to be Ladybug so you could wear the earrings Adrien gave you....?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette seemed to weigh the two options more seriously than Tikki thought she would.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! That was a joke!! YOU are Ladybug! I hope you wouldn’t seriously consider-” her voice trailed off as she caught site of Marinette’s satisfied smile. “Oh. Okay, you got me. Sheesh.” Tikki grumbled good naturedly and joined the other kwamis in some sort of game Marinette couldn’t figure out.  </p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p>Sabine teased her daughter much more than she probably should have, but Marinette admitted to herself that she couldn’t really blame her. The woman had seen the whole thing between Adrien and Marinette, had noticed his shy smiles and the way he looked at her.  Marinette decided that giving her mom a closer look at the necklace may not have been the best idea after all... but she couldn’t hide her smile at the teasing. How she hoped that Adrien had started feeling something more than friendship for her. </p>
<p>The short time in New York with him HAD been really fun. He had giggled and caught her when they got stuck in front of doors. She still wasn’t sure what caused that to happen so much. Tikki had thought it was something to do with kwamis not being able to be detected by technology, and maybe the automatic doors in New York were... different somehow? It wasn’t the best theory, but the alternative was that Alya had somehow hacked into them to find as many ways to trap her and Adrien together as possible.  Laughing at the memory and at her mom’s teasing, Marinette made her way back upstairs.  </p>
<p>School was starting again tomorrow, and she figured an early night might help prepare her for it. Teeth brushed, pajamas on, and kwamis promising to stay quiet and out of trouble in exchange for being allowed to sleep in her room or in their Box, Marinette flopped into her bed. It was barely starting to get dark, but she had had a pretty exciting day. Surely sleep would take over soon. </p>
<p>As she closed her eyes, her phone chimed. “Alya, I bet.” she grunted, reaching over and gently pushing Longg off of her phone and bringing it to her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: Hey Marinette? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She forgot about feeling tired instantly. Adrien was messaging her? He rarely messaged her unless they were working on a project or something. Granted, she rarely messaged him either, and Nino had said Adrien wasn’t one to start text conversations...  </p>
<p>She wondered what he wanted to talk about. She carefully typed out a response. She may stutter in front of him, but typing could be done slowly enough to avoid that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: Hey! Is everything alright?  </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine. I just wondered if you wanted to chat for a bit? If not it’s fine of course! I know we have school tomorrow and you’re probably tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wiped her palms on her pajama bottoms. ‘Okay, okay, we’re just texting. As friends. You text Alya all the time. You even text Nino a lot. Just stay chill.’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: Sure! And don’t worry, I don’t mind talking for a bit. What’s up? Thank you again for the necklace, btw! I really love it1 </p>
<p>Marinette: it!* </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guh. Really? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: Ok, awesome! And you’re very welcome, Mari. I’m glad you like it. I admit, it took a while to pick out something for you. I wanted it to be perfect. 😊 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He... wanted it to be perfect? He had spent a long time picking it out?? </p>
<p>Marinette realized her mouth was suddenly very dry. She grabbed her water bottle and downed half of it before replying. She wanted.. To try something. Before she got too nervous.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: It is perfect. Just like the person who gave it to me. 😊  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stared at the message and saw that he had read it.  </p>
<p>He hadn’t started replying yet.  </p>
<p>Oh no. This was bad. She messed up. He’d never want to see her again!  </p>
<p>Oh... now he’s typing something... </p>
<p>Marinette let out a breath she had been holding. What was he going to say?  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: But I’M the one who gave it to you, Mari! *gasp* You’re saying... I’M perfect? :p  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god, now what? Does she keep playing along? Does she abort? AAAHHHHH. Keep going, Dupain-Cheng, you can do this! Her internal cheerleader was braver than she was. Tikki was asleep, or pretending to be.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: Oh of course! Why else would my words fail me so often when in your presence? XD </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure who was controlling her fingers, or how Adrien would respond to what was sent, but there was no going back now.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: I’ll be 100% honest... I thought for a while that you didn’t like me at ALL. I thought you were only my friend because of Alya and Nino. I’m still learning what it’s like to be around people my own age other than modeling and such. I know better now, don’t worry! I can tell you care about me as much as you care about them. It really means a lot to me, and I actually think the stuttering is kinda cute, tbh...  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette wasn’t expecting that. More joking around or teasing, sure, but this? He really thought she didn’t like him? She remembered how confusing she was at the wax museum.. Begging not to be left alone with him... telling him he wasn’t a good friend.. God, she wished she could turn back time and NOT be so... so.... whatever it was she was.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: Sorry if that came out wrong! I didn’t mean to offend you at all!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, she was taking a while to reply. And... he was worried about it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: No, no it’s fine. And I’m sorry about being so confusing. I may have more experience than you when it comes to socializing, but... I do get really bad anxiety at times. It can affect my speech and can cause me to freeze up sometimes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was she telling him this?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: I didn’t know it was anxiety. I have it too, but... well, my father has me on “natural supplements” for my “overall health”, but really it’s strong anti anxiety medication.  He just doesn’t want people knowing I’m not... perfect. Could ruin the brand after all lol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette felt something clench inside of her chest. She felt a huge wave of anger towards Gabriel Agreste and also felt bad for joking about Adrien being perfect.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: Adrien... I don’t know how well you take to people talking about your father, but honestly? Gabriel can FUCK RIGHT OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH. You don’t deserve to have someone, especially a parent, treating you like an asset to a company. You’re a freaking teenager. You’re not supposed to be perfect. No one is. UGH.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She considered deleting everything and typing out a more calm message, but right now she needed Adrien to know that at least one person was angry on his behalf, especially if he wasn’t. </p>
<p>Sent. </p>
<p>She was seething. She knew Gabriel was strict about a lot of things, and had been losing her admiration for the designer rather quickly since getting to know Adrien and how controlling Gabriel was.  </p>
<p>She didn’t expect Adrien to reply. She knew she was out of bounds with her message and she tried not to worry too much, she could always apologize at school tomorrow and hope he could forgive her for saying such things about his father... </p>
<p>Her phone chimed. Oh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: I.... don’t really know what to say right now, but I know it’s a lot. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. I admit my first reaction was to be angry with you for saying what you did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette let out a sad sigh. Of course he’d be angry. If someone said that about HER dad, she’d be throwing hands.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: But.. I think you’re right? I’ve been telling myself and others that he just wants what’s best for me. He’s protective because of what happened to my mother... But honestly, he’s always treated me more as a prop... or a doll... a face for his company. I’ve been his personal brand model my whole life and have been so used to it. If you had said that last year, I wouldn’t have understood why. But... I’ve seen your parents, Mari. They welcomed me into your home the first time they met me and wouldn’t stop trying to offer me snacks. I’ve met other families who don’t try and control each other. I grew up knowing parents controlled their kids or kids controlled their parents. There wasn’t really an in between. (Chloe, in case you were wondering... )  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette was holding her phone close to her, absorbing his words through her eyes. He wasn’t upset. She had... helped him realize something? She wiped a tear that had snuck its way out of the corner of her eye. He was typing more, so she waited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien &lt;3: Thank you, Mari. Really. I don’t think I knew I needed to hear someone say that to me until you just did. Does that make sense? I mean, I don’t hate my father or anything, but you’re right... at least I’m pretty sure you are? I’m not used to doing things against his wishes, and when I do... well, it ends badly. He can pull me out of school any time he wants, and I think he’s been using that to keep me in line? I don’t know if it’s true or not. I thought it was because he cared about my safety and eventual success in life, but.. I dunno. Sorry. I didn’t mean for the conversation to get so full of drama lol. I hope you’re not regretting talking with me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette couldn’t type fast enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: What? No, of course I’m not regreting talking to you! I was worried at first when I started cussing out your father, but I had to say something. I didn’t want you thinking you were only worth what you could bring the Gabriel Brand. You deserve to feel happy and loved no matter what you do in life. You are an incredible person, Adrien. And it has nothing to do with beng a model or pianist or fencer or anything else. You being you is what makes you amzing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She couldn’t be bothered to fix her typos.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: Also, I think he does care about you, just not in a way that you need im to. The way he should. Maybe part of it is because of what happened with your mother, and I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt on that, but he really needs to put YOU at the top of his priorities. And not by parading you around as an icon, but spending time with you and letting you be a teen. Not being forced to attend charity functions every time you get a chance to hanf out with your friends.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien re read the last two messages from Marinette. He knew she was special and cared deeply about those around her, but this? The girl who stuttered so badly in front of him could turn into a fierce pillar of power when she wanted to. Standing up to his father to let him go to New York was something he never would have expected from her. But now, reading these messages, he was reminded of the day his fencing instructor had been akumatized. She had taken charge and gotten the class out of harm’s way. She wasn’t afraid to take charge when she needed to, even if it meant potentially angering a friend by cussing out his father, just to prove to the friend that they deserved better. He deserved better. Adrien wiped his eyes. He didn’t know how long he’d been crying, but it felt oddly comforting. Like he was expelling something toxic from his body through the salty streams.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed to respond to Mari, but wasn’t sure how. What do you say to a friend who just helped you realize you’re allowed to be... happy? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien: Mari.... I dont know how to thank you. I needed this conversation so much. You’re amazing too, and I don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like you, but I hope I can be threr for you as you were for me tonight someday. I can’t really talk to him about any of this, but knowing someone cares... knowing YOU care.. makes me feel very happy. I think I should try to get some sleep. I’ll see you toorrow? Also... are you okay with me calling you Mari? I meant to ask earlier. If not, I’ll stick to Marinette. 😊 </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette: You’re a really good friend too, Adrien. Sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow! And yes, I like Mari. It’s cute. 😊   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien resisted the temptation to respond “just like you 😉" but barely. Chat Noir might be a bit flirty, but Adrien didn’t want to spook Mari after getting so far with his friendship with her lately. Especially tonight.  He was excited about seeing her tomorrow. And his other friends, of course!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>